The Queen Bee and the New Guy - An Auslly Story
by byCoco
Summary: Ally is the popular girl in school. Her school life is now perfect. But when the new guy, Austin, comes to Marino High, he begins crushing on Ally, even though she already has a boyfriends. They go through the drama of becoming singing stars and school popularity. In the end, the realize that popularity is just a label that doesn't matter. They learn about friendship, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first time writing a fanfic, so things might get cheesy. :-)**

**Chapter 1 - Getting to School**

Ally P.O.V

I woke up on this sunny Miami spring morning to my dad running into my bedroom, shouting at me to hurry and get up. And when I didn't follow his demands, he started to flip my light switch on and off, causing an annoying clicking noise.

"DAD! What are you doing?! It's Saturday and I wanna sleep in!"

"Honey, today's Friday, tomorrow's Saturday. You have school today" Dad sighed.

"What?! Oh my god! Tell Mom I'll be right down for breakfast!" I jumped out of the comforting blankets of my bed and rushed to the bathroom. I rested my hands on the counter, which was littered with bottles of nail polish and make-up, and studied myself in the mirror. My brown hair was bundled up in a messy bun and my face seemed pale and tired. I freed my hair from my bun to reveal the blonde highlights that streaked my straight, medium lengthed hair. I had gotten these highlights during the summer.

It seemed that these small changes in my appearance, such as my highlights, entirely changed my spot in the social pyramid at Marino High. Last year, I was shy, geeky Ally that no one noticed. Then, once I discovered the magic of a curling iron and mascara and I began to read those fashion magazines Trish always left at Sonic Boom, I transformed into one of the most popular girls in school, just like that, in a blink of an eye. It was amazing and happened so quickly. I was one of the queen bees at school.

I brushed my teeth and cleansed my face. I applied my make-up to my face. My favorite gadget is my red cherry flavored 24-hour long-lasting lip gloss with SPF 15. Good stuff. I go on to curling my hair. I checked the time. 7:41. School starts at 8:15. I rush to get my hair finished and go pick an outfit. I choose a pair of dark blue jeans and my favorite shirt - a white sleeveless top that had music notes all over it. Yes, I like music. I grab my songbook, stuff it into my backpack, and sprint down the stairs for breakfast. Mmm...bacon and eggs.

I sit down in my seat at the table and begin eating as my dad is running around, trying to figure out why our new shipment of saxophones haven't come yet. My mom was doing some research on her next exhibition to Africa. I pulled my brown leather songbook from my backpack and looked through some lyrics as my nibbled on some bacon. I flipped through the pages covered with music, doodling, and diary entries. I loved music. All kinds. My iPod was filled with songs from all genres. I could be listening to Beethoven for one second, and then to Nicki Minaj the next. I played music myself, usually in the practice room at my dad's music store with an old upright piano. Trish, my best friend since birth, thinks that I'm an amazing songwriter. But I don't know, she might just be a super encouraging friend. Last year, I had the worst case of stage fright EVER. I caught stage fright a few years back when I was applying to M.U.N.Y, my dream music school. The instructor was rude, mean, and liked to shout at the kids who didn't do so well, so I got freaked out and wouldn't touch the piano.

I got over my stage fright towards the end of last school year. Trish forced me on stage at the End of the Year Dance and I had no choice but to sing. I was scared out of my wits at first, but then the words I was singing started to flow smoothly out of my mouth and I realized, performing isn't as bad as I thought it was! Everyone complimented me and said I was great, and since then, performing has seemed easy to me. I haven't really performed that much since then, but I can't wait for when I leave high school and go on to college, where I can really focus on my music career.

Anyways, being able to sing was one of my keys to popularity. There was this one popular girl last year named Caitlyn that thought she was the best singer in school and everything. But in reality, she was just an empty-headed jerk with permed blonde hair and a horrible singing voice.

I didn't really choose to be popular. After singing at the dance, people started to try to get to know me better. Then, over the summer, I decided to change my whole look. I liked my new look, maybe not every part of it, like the contacts and gunky mascara, but my new look was more of a fresh start for me, and I didn't do it to please anyone else.

Well...there might have been one thing that had partly made me want to change. I had a crush on this boy, Dallas. This was like, a big-time crush though. I could never speak normally to him and I constantly embarrassed myself in front of him. I thought, maybe I'm just not confident enough, you know? Looking pretty makes me feel confident. On the first day of school, when I came with highlights in my curled hair and no glasses on my face, he saw me as pretty, popular Ally. He asked me out on the next day. I was ecstatic. We went to see a movie and everything was perfect. He's my equally popular boyfriend now.

I still have my two close friends that I've stayed with through my transformation. Yeah, I've made lots of new friends that were decent enough and that I hung out with during class or lunch sometimes, but I always stick with Trish and Dez. Dallas wasn't that close to them, but he was okay with them, and they were okay with him.

My little brother, Dan, came walking down the stairs like a zombie, groaning of sleepiness with his brown hair totally messed up. We're about two years apart. I'm a junior, and he's a freshman. He's a total nerd. Okay, maybe not a TOTAL nerd, but he got those straight A pluses all the time and always wore collared shirts. I don't get it. He's never had one grade without a little plus next to it. It may seem small to everyone else, but seriously. He has never gotten just a simple A. There always had to be a plus. He was going to be late for school. It was 8:04 now. That was going to be his problem. I heard Trish honking her car in front of my house, "Got to go now, guys!" I blew a kiss to both my mom and dad, stuck out my tongue at Dan, grabbed my songbook and backpack, slipped on a pair of two-inch wedges (I'm not the tallest person in the world), and sprinted outside. Trish waved from inside of her shiny blue car that her parents had recently bought her (that lucky girl), "Ally, hurry up!" I stepped into the front seat of her car. She turned on the radio. We were ready to go to school.

Austin P.O.V

I was enjoying my hours of sleep when my stupid alarm clock decided to scream at me. The clock was so loud, in fact, that I fell out of bed and landed on my face. I turned on my back, only to have the hot Miami sun blind me with its brightness through my window. Perfect, what a great way to start my day. Ugh. Today was going to be my first day of school at Marino High. This was so stupid. We had to move from New York to here in Miami because of my parent's mattress store, Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Stupid, I know. Apparently, their store here in Florida is the only store in the chain that isn't doing so well, so they chose that it was best to move here right in the middle of the school year. THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. I can't believe that they would do this! I had to leave my friends and everything back in New York. Now I have to be that new dude that everyone stares at like some foreign animal at the zoo.

I reluctantly got ready for school and stomped downstairs. My sister, Gabriella, was sitting at the table reading a book. I rolled my eyes. Of course the geek was reading. My parents always wished that I was as smart as my freshman sister. My mom was making pancakes. I loved pancakes, but not even my favorite food could cheer me up. Everything was so lousy.

"Dude, you better hurry up and take a plate before I eat the rest of the pancakes" Gabby taunted. I scowled at her and sat down at the table. I started eating my pancakes, "Whatcha readin', nerd?" I joke.

"Why? Have you read this book before? Oh right! You haven't even read a book once in your life!" she snapped at me, "Guess you're just a dumb blonde."

"Gabby, you have blonde hair too" I reminded her, slightly laughing. She gave me a death glare through her purple-framed glasses and I just smirked. This was a morning routine. She would get up earlier than me so she had time to read one of her million-paged books at the table, I would come down later, and we insulted each other for a few minutes.

I wondered what Marino High was gonna be like. And to be honest, I was really nervous and freaking out. I grabbed my iPhone and ear buds and listened to music for the rest of the morning. Music is totally awesome. I can be free when I listen to music, it's like another world has entered my mind. I'm a decent singer. I would love to perform, but the opportunity is kinda rare for some reason. I can play any instrument - piano, guitar, saxophone, trumpet, violin, you name it! That's what watching videos on your MyTab can do.

I just listened to my iPhone for the rest of breakfast until my mom said, "Okay, kids! Time to go to school!" I sadly put on my backpack and Gabby and I followed Mom outside to the car. She was gonna drop both of us off. We sat in the car in silence. I sat shotgun, and Gabby sat in the back, still reading her massive book. It seemed forever, until we pulled up into the school parking lot. Mom stopped in front of the school and said, "Well, you kids have fun at your first day of school...and good luck!" we both got out of the car. We were supposed to head to the office to receive a map of the school, our locker number, and our schedule. I stepped out of the car and stared at the big school building.

So, this is Marino High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to those 3 people out there who left a review for this story. It really means alot. :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2 - Just a Normal School Morning

Ally P.O.V

Trish and I just sat in her car, listening to some new pop song on the radio as I was humming along and she was driving. She broke the silence only one quarter into the song, "I heard there's some new guy coming today!"

"Cool."

"Do you think he's gonna be a dork?! Or maybe he'll be cute! OMG, that would be different for a change! New kids are always quiet and shy, I kinda feel bad for them...you know that other new guy we had a few months ago? Yeah, he's really shy. Dez tried to become friends with him but he scared him away with his pet rooster...soooo dumb...or remember that girl? What was her name? Betty...Bethany...darn, it started with a B! Uhh...Brittany! Yeah, yeah, her! She was really shy but then you know that goth guy, Forrest, I think, asked her out and now she's all goth too! Haha! No one saw that coming..." Trish loved to chatter and gossip like this. That's why I love her, she's never boring.

"Soooo...how are you and Dallas?"

"You know...the usual, we went to see another movie over the weekend and shared this giant tub of popcorn...turns out, that stuff on the popcorn is definitely not real butter."

"What movie?"

"Zaliens 5. It sucked! I don't know why they keep on making Zalien movies!"

"Haha! Next time we can go to the movies for our girls night and watch a real movie" Trish promised. I smiled. We got to school and Trish parked her car in her usual parking space, where she had set up a purple traffic cone with a sign that said, "RESERVED FOR TRISH!". Yup, at first the principal wouldn't allow it and took away the cone and sign, but Trish being the rebellious girl she is, put up another cone and sign, and when the second pair got confiscated, she put up another cone and sign. And another. And another. She and the principal went through this process for the first two months of the school year until the principal just let it go and let her park her car there. I thought it was hilarious.

We got out of her car and walked to the tables and benches in front of the building, where lots of kids hung out before school. Trish had to go find her math teacher to talk to her about raising her grade, so I walked over to sit with my popular buddies. Most of them, like Nancy, Claire, Trinity, and Stacy, were friendly. But then there were those jerk populars, who I usually stayed away from. I noticed that there were groups in the popular group, the nice populars, the mean ones, the jocks & cheerleaders, the smart ones, and the not so smart ones. There's a social pyramid within the top of the social pyramid.

I sat next to Trinity and Claire, "Hey, Trish told me there's a new guy coming" I said. Just a random comment can get them starting a whole new conversation.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! Caitlyn has been being a total creeper and searched his old school profile page on the web! i heard her telling the mean pops that he's hot!" Claire told me. Wow, Caitlyn the bad singer has been stalking the new kid.

"Claire's right, why would she do that?! Now the poor guy has a stalker! What is wrong with her?!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Caitlyn needs to get her priorities straight. You don't go around searching info on a person you haven't even met yet. It's like how she sings at every chance she gets! She doesn't even know that she SUCKS at singing. I swear, when she sang at last year's talent show, I almost ripped my ears off! She needs to get a life or something! No, Trinity, don't laugh at the ear-ripping part. I am not kidding. Seriously" Claire replied. I giggled, Claire was so funny sometimes.

"Oh. My. God. Did you hear that-" Trinity was about to say something but something seemed to be distracting her. She nudged me then whispered. "Your boyfriend's comin'!" She and Claire left the table so I could be alone with Dallas.

"Hey, babe. How's your morning going?" He sat next to me and put his arm around my waist. He was cute. He had brown hair and kind eyes. He was on the football team...but he wanted me to join cheerleading. But we both knew that was never going to happen.

"Pretty good" I smiled at him, "How was the football game last night? Sorry I couldn't make it, I had to work at the store."

"It's okay you didn't make it, the game was awesome..." I didn't pay full attention to what Dallas was saying, all this football stuff, I didn't really understand. I watched a car pull up in front of the school and an unfamiliar blonde boy stepped out of a car. Another younger looking girl, who i was assuming was his sister, came out too. Around me, I heard some kids whispering, "Look, LOOK! It's him! Oh, Caitlyn was right...he's hot." Oh, so this was the new kid.

I absentmindedly just stared at him as he began walking towards the school. He was pretty good looking, even from a distance. I wondered what his name was...then I heard Dallas quietly say, "Ally, the new dude is staring at you." What? He was? I looked closely...he was staring back at me. Weird...then again, why am I staring at him? He didn't take his eyes off of me. I guess Dallas started to get jealous because he tightened his grip on my waist, turned my head, and lifted up my chin to kiss me. We've kissed before, but every time he kissed me, my heart would basically leap out of my chest. I kissed him back. When he pulled away, we smiled at each other. I glanced back at the new guy, he had turned his head away. My heart dropped and I felt disappointed. Wait, what? Do I seriously have feelings for the new guy? No, I don't. I don't even know who he is, and I already have the perfect boyfriend. Yup, no need to worry there.

Austin P.O.V

So this is Marino High School. With my backpack slung over one shoulder, I casually walked towards the school. The office was probably inside. I wasn't so sure...maybe I can ask some of those kids over there? I looked over to the benches and tables where everyone was hanging out. They were all staring at me, pointing at me, and whispering about me. Oh, yeah, I'm the new kid. I can't ask anyone for help, they'll just giggle or roll their eyes and walk away. Being the new kid sucked. I didn't know anyone here, and everything was so unfamiliar. I just didn't want to mess up and embarrass myself.

I began to try to remember every face I saw. The more people I recognized, the better. They were all just typical kids. There was the group of brainiacs that were reading or doing extra credit work. There was also the group of normal kids that weren't stupid, but weren't complete geniuses. There were the goth kids who were helping each other in applying their black makeup. Then, there were the popular kids. The ones that everyone worships just because they're good looking and cool. The popular kids looked almost exactly the same as the popular kids in New York. They were just girls with makeup caked on their face and the guys who gelled their hair so it spiked up. They all just looked stupid.

As I was studying the populars, a girl caught my eye. She watched me just like all the others. She seemed to be hanging with the populars, but she didn't seem like the other girls. She was pretty. Really pretty, but in a unique way. She looked beautiful in a different way from the other girls. I couldn't figure out why. Her curly brown hair was streaked with honey brown highlights that glinted in the sunlight. I was kinda far away, but I could tell that her eyes were a simple brown color, and that her lips were coated with red lip gloss. Maybe she looked different because of her lip gloss? All the other girls wore pink lip gloss and she wore a soft red color...why am I even thinking about this?! You're weird, Austin. Very weird.

But I couldn't stop looking her way as I was slowly walking towards the school doors. There was a guy next to her that had his arm around her waist. Was he her boyfriend? Wait...of course he was her boyfriend. A girl wouldn't just allow a random dude to put his arm around her. Or maybe they were just friends. Close friends. Close friends can do that...right? I don't know...

My thoughts were interrupted when the guy leaned in and kissed the girl right on her red lips. He was definitely her boyfriend. My heart fell for a second, I'm not exactly sure why. That guy was lucky to have a girlfriend as goodlooking as that girl. I turned my head away to give them some privacy.

"Austin, are you finally done drooling over that girl?!"

"Shut up, Gabby." I shrugged off her accusation while she put on a fake hurt face.

"I'm so offensed!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. We continued into the school and received our papers from the office. Gabby and I parted ways, in search of our new lockers. I was just getting my books out of my locker when a tall redheaded guy wearing checkerboard pants walked over to me.

"Hey, new locker neighbor! You must be the new kid" he said.

"Yup, that's me. I'm Austin. I moved from New York."

"Dude, you're a New Yorker? That's awesome! I'm Dez." He said all of this as he opened his locker and pulled out some books. We sorta just hung out there and talked. Dez was pretty cool. He told me about a few weird situations he had gotten into, so I could tell that this guy was, well...special. But I think he's the right kind of crazy for me. Dez was more of an outcast and only had a few friends, I think he mentioned two girls named Tanya and Abby or something. Even though I had only been talking to him for about ten minutes, I think he's just plain awesome. Looks like I've made my first friend here! We both had history for first period, so he showed me the way to get to classes.

And for once, under the wing of a new friend, I felt comfortable in Miami.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - First Encounter

Austin P.O.V

Classes went by quickly. I just went through all that new kid stuff. The teacher would make me introduce myself in front of the class, I would say, "Hey, I'm Austin. I'm from New York." and then would just sit down. Most people left me alone, you know, 'cause you're supposed to ignore the new kid...but I was sick of everyone suddenly whispering when ever I passed by them. Am I really that interesting to talk about?! No, I am not.

I didn't see that brunette girl in any of my classes.

Dez accompanied me almost everywhere I went. He's a good friend. The bell rang for lunch period so I walked out of biology. I didn't know where the cafeteria was, so I was going to have to find Dez before I got lost. I rushed down the hallway and heard the whispering start up again. I sighed and kept my head down, not bothering to look where I was going. All I had to do was search the floor for a pair of neon sneakers and I would be fine.

Ally P.O.V

I walked out of class to get to lunch. I was just randomly humming impromptu songs in my head when suddenly, a fresh new tune popped into my head. It sounded perfect for a new song! I struggled to remember the notes as I quickly pulled out my songbook and my lucky pink pen. I scribbled down the notes and tried to come up with a few lyrics as I walked around a corner.

Austin P.O.V

I walked around a corner, with my head still down. On accident, I bumped into someone, and my books went flying.

Ally P.O.V

Preoccupied with my new song, I stupidly ran into some kid who had his head down and dropped my songbook and pen. His books all tumbled to the ground. Whoops.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I bent down to pick up my stuff and tried to help him pick up all the books that fell out of his hands. Well, this was extremely embarrassing. All the kids around us started to run over to me and said, "Are you okay, Ally? Were you bumped hard?!" or "Ally, do you need help with your books?!" not even bothering to make sure the other guy was alright. Even some of the boys gave him a dirty look. This was so stupid, "I can take care of myself, go back to whatever you were doing!" I told them, a little angry.

Austin P.O.V

"Go back to whatever you were doing!" the person said. I looked up from the floor and to see who I had ran into. Oh my gosh.

It was the girl I saw earlier!

"They treat me like I'm some helpless princess or something..." she mumbled, annoyed.

We both bent down and started gathering our belongings. She handed me a few of the books I had dropped. Then we both stood up. She was prettier then she was from a distance. Her cheeks were still blushing with embarrassment. I thought the color made her look cute.

I don't know why I thought her eyes were just a "simple brown color" earlier. They were much more than simple. When she looked at me, her deep dark chocolate brown eyes sparkled with wonder as she said, "Hey, I'm really sorry. I'm Ally. Are you new here?" She had an enchanting smile on her delicate face, showing her bright white teeth. Even her voice was enjoying to listen to. I kept on gazing into her flawless eyes until I realized she was waiting for my introduction, "Uhh...my name is Austin. And, um, yeah, I'm the new kid." Ugh, why couldn't I just play it cool?! I scratched the back of my head in slight embarrassment.

Ally P.O.V

"...my name is Austin...I'm the new kid." Austin was cute. Like, really cute. Caitlyn was definitely going to ask him out. His bleach blonde hair was kinda messy and ruffled, which made him even more attractive. His eyes were brown like mine, except his reminded me more a milk chocolate, a little more clearer than my dark muddy brown eyes. We kinda just stared at each other. He looked like a really nice guy.

Austin P.O.V

"So...um, whatcha got there?" I pointed at the worn out leather book she was holding in her had that had a huge "A" sticker on the cover.

"Oh...well, it's kinda like...my songbook" she said.

"You write songs?"

"Yup." That. Is. So. Cool. She writes songs!

"Do you sing?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Music is kinda my thing." Music was my thing too!

"Me too! I can sing and play instruments...but I kinda suck at writing songs..." she laughed.

"Maybe I can help you with that, some time." Was she implying that we might be able to hang out some other time? She started twirling her hair with her finger and winked at me. Was she flirting with me?!

Ally P.O.V

Oh my god, was I flirting with him?! What am I doing? I barely know this guy. I need to get to know him first and become friends with him. Then it would be appropriate enough to flirt with him.

Wait, what?! I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't be planning on when I can flirt with Austin. Yeah, Dallas is perfect, right? Yes. He is. But Austin seems to like music like me, unlike Dallas, who's not really into music...and Austin is really handsome...SHUT UP ALLY. Ugh, I'm having mixed feelings now. Curse my teenage hormones. You know what? I should just forget about this. I quickly let go of my hair, took my lip out of my teeth, and vowed to never wink again.

Austin P.O.V

I smiled at her. Ally's flirting was adorable. We spent a few seconds talking about our favorite singers and the music we liked. She liked all kinds of music, and she could name absolutely any singer that I described. I mean, she likes opera singers! Isn't that awesome?

I could just talk to her for hours and never get bored. Everything seemed perfect until her jerk boyfriend decided to show up.

Ally P.O.V

Dallas saw me chatting with Austin and quickly rushed over and slipped his arm around my waist, "Hey babe, is this dude bothering you?" Dallas said.

I turned to face him and gave him an annoyed, stern stare.

"No, we were just talking" I answered. He raised an eye at my attitude. I caught him throwing a threatening look at Austin as he was walking away, pulling me with him, without letting me say goodbye. Austin seemed hurt and confused, so I gave him a I'm-terribly-sorry-that-my-boyfriend-is-being-a-jerk look. He seemed to understand and just waved back at me.

I hoped I would get to see him again.

Austin P.O.V

I could not stop thinking about Ally...her dazzling eyes and perfect smile. I think had a little crush on her. But she just had to have a boyfriend, who just had to be a completel jerk. I hoped he was treating her right, or else I would be happy to punch him across the jaw.

I was eventually able to find Dez. After buying our lunches, we decided to question him about Ally, "Um, Dez? Do you know anything about Ally?"

"Ally, the one with the highlights?"

"Yup, that's the one!"

"Oh, we're like BFFs. I'm her best freckled friend! She was a total geek last year and she was like soooooo shy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you guys are friends?!"

"Duh, since like kindergarten! Didn't I tell you about her?!" Oopsies. I needed to pay more attention next time he tells me about his friends. He pulled out his MyTab and showed me a picture taken in a photo booth of him, Ally, and another curly haired girl making silly faces, "We took this picture when we went to Phil's Funtown, before Ally had her big makeover." Dez waved his hands in circular motions in the air when he emphasized the word, "big". And he was right. Ally obviously did have a BIG makeovee. The Ally in this amusement park photo was definitely not the Ally I had met today. This Ally had plain straight dark brown hair with no blonde tips. She had glasses. Her lips were not the glossy red color she had today, instead, her lips were a natural soft rosy pink color, indicating that she used to not wear makeup. She was wearing a Miami tourist t-shirt and a floral skirt with brown leather cowboy boots. You could even tell that this Ally looked much more shy and quiet. The kind of girl who enjoyed just sitting down and reading a book. She was kinda dorky-looking, but she still looked cute. I could still stare at this Ally forever.

"And now," Dez pointed at the table where the populars were sitting, Ally was among them, "she's one of them" He said dramatically. I continued to stare at the photo in awe, then glancing back at the present day Ally. She used to be just...adorkable, and now, she's totally...hot. Big transformation.

Dez stared at me suspiciously, "Austin, do you like her or something? Cuz I have to warn you, she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." I had to stop talking about Ally before he started believing that I had feelings for one of the most popular girls in school that I probably had no chance with, "Hey, Dez, I need a new harmonica and could use some guitar picks." I changed the subject. It was true, my life-time goal has been to try to collect every single kind of instrument in the world. Also, I loved playing guitar but left my pick back in New York, "Do you know any music stores around here?"

"Yeah! We can go to Sonic Boom! Let's go after school!"

"Alright! Sounds great!" Good. I had something to do after school, and I won't have to spend hours at home alone in the prescence of my sister. I finished my lunch and threw my trash away. I decided that a dessert was needed, so I walked over to the mini freezer that held the ice cream. I opened the freezer's door and reached in to pick up the last cup of Fruity Mint Swirl. Just as I was about to grab the ice cream, another hand reached for the same cup. I glanced at the hand. It was a girl's hand and her nails were painted black and red. I turned my head to see who I was gonna have to convince to let me keep the ice cream.

It was Ally.

Our hands had accidentally touched when we were about to take the Fruity Mint Swirl. Electric shocks sparked up my hand and arm.

Ally P.O.V

Austin and I both grabbed for the same cup of ice cream. When our hands touched, my fingers and their finger tips went completely numb. Weird, this never happened to me when Dallas' hand touched mine. We looked at eachother and began laughing. He handed me the ice cream and grabbed cookie dough instead, "Thanks, Fruity Mint Swirl is my favorite." I grinned. He smiled, "No problem, but next time, Fruity Mint Swirl is mine!" we laughed a little more, then parted ways.

That moment was too short. My hand still buzzing with nothingness. I paid for my ice cream and went off to find Trish. I had been eating lunch with the populars because Dallas would never let go of me. So I had basically been dragged to sit with them. Dallas was being kind of over protective. It's okay for me to talk to other guys, right? Right. He was just being stupid. He had lectured me after my encounter with Austin, "Ally, I think the new kid has a crush on you. Please don't tell me you have a crush on the blonde."

I had rolled my eyes and said, "You don't need to jump to conclusions! We just ran in to eachother and started a conversation! That's it, no biggie."

"Yes, it is a big deal! I don't want you near New Kid-"

"His name is Austin" I corrected. He gave me a disgusted look.

"Fine. I don't want Austin flirting with you. He's not one of us, we can't mess up the social rank."

"Austin was not flirting with me, and who are we exactly? The popular kids who are better than everyone and look down on outcasts?! That's just stupid! I'd rather go back to being the geek that YOU used to pick on then have to tell people that we cannot be friends, just because we're what people call, 'popular'!"

Dallas seemed really annoyed. Maybe him being jealous was sorta sweer, but he was being unnecessary.

"I only teased you because I didn't realize how pretty you really were!"

"Oh, so you're only my boyfriend because I got PRETTIER?"

"Of course not, babe." He held me in his arms and hugged me. He whispered in my ear, "You were always pretty, I just didn't notice it until later." Well, he sort of misunderstood my question, but whatever. He planted a kiss on my cheek and then whispered, "Please, DON'T cheat on me with that blonde idiot..." Wow, really comforting.

I was starting to have second thoughts about this relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The song that Ally begins to write in this chapter is a real song, but is not from Austin and Ally. Even though in this story, it is Ally writing the song, I just want to clarify that I DO NOT own this song. I don't want to give away what the name of the song is, because I want everyone to read Ally's writing process, and then to see the outcome. If you already know what the song is, please don't give it away in the reviews.**

**There is singing in this chapter!**

_Italics - Ally_**  
**

**Bold - Austin**

_**Both - Austin and Ally**_

**I do not own "Stay" by Rihanna featuring Mikko.**

Chapter 4 - The First Almost Kiss

Austin P.O.V

Dez and I drove to Sonic Boom in his pink Ferrari that he had been borrowing from his great-Aunt Susie. It was so embarrassing, a teenage boy doesn't just openly drive around town in a bright, neon car, but I was able to deal with it.

Sonic Boom was the coolest music store ever. The store had many displays and shelves that carried almost every instrument you could think of. There were two flat screen TVs, each playing a different TV show, and there were tons of musical decorations. There was a green staircase that led upstairs to a door that had a sign that read, "EMPLOYEES ONLY". In the middle of it all, there was a counter where the employee was working the register and answering questions. The employee had her back towards me. Her hair seemed extremely familiar...I just realized who she was when she turned around to help the next customer.

"Dez! Ally works here?!" I whispered urgently.

"Uh, yeah! How do you not know that? Of course Ally works here!" Dez rolled his eyes as if I was talking crazy.

"What do you mean by, 'of course Ally works here!'?"

"It's her dad's music store, and he's too cheap to pay real employees, so, he makes his daughter work here with no pay" Dez explained. How did I get so lucky? Here, in Sonic Boom, I could talk to Ally without receiving any distractions from Dallas.

Ally hadn't noticed me yet. It was a really busy day here at Sonic Boom, so she had to focus on assisting all the customers.

Ally P.O.V

My dad seriously needed to hire another employee. It was so crowded here today. Thankfully, I was rescued by Trish, "Hey, Ally. I just got fired from Slurpy Slushies, you need any help?"

"YES! Can you cover for the rest of my shift? Pleeease?"

"Ally, I was just asking to be polite."

"TRISH!"

Trish glanced reluctantly at the couches near the flat screen TV at the corner of the store. When she turned back to me, I gave her a pleading look, "Pleeeeease?" I begged some more.

"Oh, alright, fine. But you owe me!"

"I won't forget! And please don't mess up the register, and be nice to the customers, will you?"

"Whatever you say, Mom" Trish teased.

"I'll be up in the practice room" I said excitedly. I really wanted to get started on writing my new song. As I walked out of behind the counter, I realized that Austin had been in the store, examining the harmonicas. I smiled and walked over, "Need a new harmonica?" I asked him. He turned to face me, slightly surprised. Then he gave me a cute grin, "Yeah, recommend any of these?" he waved his hand over the selection of harmonicas we had.

"Actually, yeah. The Robner 24th medium-sized harmonica is awesome, but the Tune number 5 is pretty good too. And we have tons of colors, so you can choose from that too...oh, look, Dez is here too!"

"Yup, he brought me here" Austin said. This is great, Dez and Austin are friends! I haven't been able to spend that much time with Dez lately because I've been having to work on longer shifts for my dad, I had to hang out with my new friends (which I tried to split evenly with Dez and Trish), and he wouldn't come along with Trish and me when we did all those girly activities. Austin's a great guy, so they'll have fun together. Besides, Dez needs more friends who are not either female, or animals, "In Susie's pink Ferrari?" I asked, kinda feeling a little sorry for him having to drive here in the pink car.

"Yeah, most unfortunately."

"Hey Dez!" I waved at my best freckled friend. He gave me a huge grin and said, "ALLY!". I laughed at how loud he was, "We need to hang out more!" he exclaimed.

"Totally, Trish and I are gonna go see a movie tomorrow night. Wanna come with?"

"YES!"

Austin P.O.V

Ally, Trish, and Dez were going to see a movie tomorrow night. I crossed my fingers, hoping that I would be invited along. Thankfully, luck was on my side today.

"Can Austin come along?" Dez asked.

"Sure" Ally replied.

"Awesome!" I said, "What movie are we gonna be seeing?"

"Ohh, right...umm, Trish and I chose this new romantic movie that came out a few days ago. It's gotten really good reviews. I know that Dez is a total romantic, but are you okay with seeing it?" Ally asked me. The truth was, I really loved romantic movies, I just didn't really tell anybody because it wasn't very manly. I wasn't afraid to admit it to Ally, which was kinda unusual, because usually I would want to hide this kind of secret from a pretty girl like her, "I love romantic movies!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah!"

Ally P.O.V

He likes romantic movies! And I thought that Dez was the only guy in the world who liked them! I wish Dallas liked romantic movies, then I wouldn't have to go see those stupid cheesy sci-fi movies that had those corny special effects.

Austin chose the Robner harmonica, which Trish successfully ringed up for him. She had seen me talking to Austin earlier. My friend raised an eyebrow and eyed me with a stare that said, "We need to talk". Did she think that Austin and I had a thing going on? Because I'm pretty sure we don't. I think.

Austin decided to keep on looking around the store with Dez. I ran upstairs to my practice room and shut the door. I had to get started on this new song. I sighed. Everyone was going to hear the piano from downstairs. We really needed to get a soundproof door. Maybe the loud noises from the busy store downstairs will distract everyone's ears. I sat at the old piano and set my book up to the right page. I was able to figure out the music notes and write them down, but I couldn't come up with any lyrics. Maybe I should write it on something I've experienced, something I know really well...let's see, what have I experienced recently that I could write about? I flipped through my diary entries to find anything I could write about. I stopped at a random page and read. This entry was from the first day of school this year, when I went to school with my new makeover and the populars recruited me. I had wrote flashbacks of when some of the mean populars were bullying me.

That was perfect. I could write about how I was picked on by the mean popular kids, and how I've totally shown them up by becoming even more popular than them. I wrote down a few lyrics that might work.

_My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular._

They worked pretty good with the notes that I had come up with. I decided to just work on the song later and pulled out some other music sheets I had printed from the internet over the weekend.

I liked learning how to play popular songs on the piano. I usually just searched them up on my laptop and printed them out. I had printed out "Stay" by Rihanna, featuring Mikko, and after some practice, I can play the song fluidly now. I set the sheets up and started playing and singing along.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

Austin P.O.V

I heard something from the room upstairs. It sounded like a piano and someone singing. Was that Ally? I had to get a closer look at this.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

I sneak upstairs and cautiously open the door. There was Ally, sitting on the piano bench, playing the song. She was so focused on her playing and singing, she didn't hear me come in. I just stood in the doorway and quietly watched._  
_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh, now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now, you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._

She was an amazing singer. I couldn't compare her to any singer I listened to on my iPhone or that I watched on TV. She was extremely talented. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bench. She looked at me, gave me a surprised smile, and continued playing. She gestured at the music sheet, still playing, saying that she wanted me to sing the guy's part. I did so with no hesitation.

**It's not much of a life you're living**  
**It's not just something you take – it's given**

**Round and around and around and around we go**  
**Oh, now tell me, now tell me, now tell me, now you know**

******Not really sure how to feel about it.**  
**Something in the way you move**  
**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**  
**It takes me all the way.**  
**I want you to stay.**

We sang the rest together.

**__****_Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_**

She turned and smiled at me as we sung together. I smiled back at her. That's when we realized how close we were sitting. But neither of us moved. We just sat there, close together, smiling at each other as Ally kept on playing the piano. We continued singing.

**__****_Not really sure how to feel about it._****__****_  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to_**** stay,** _oh_.**__****_  
_**

When we were finished, we were still smiling at each other. She was so beautiful.

Ally P.O.V

I don't know how it happened, but our faces were really close. This would be the perfect moment kiss, like in the movies. I gazed into his soft brown eyes. We both started to lean in. Our lips were only a few inches away until I realized what I was doing. I abruptly jumped out of my seat and said, "Oh, um, store's closing soon! Yeah, you gotta go, sorry." I gave him a sympathetic smile, "See you tomorrow night? Trish and I can pick you guys up from Dez's house."

"Uh...yeah, sure that's fine. See you tomorrow." then he left. I felt so bad. I really, really wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't. I had Dallas. He wasn't overreacting after all. I guess I might have some feelings for Austin. Really, really small feelings.

But I'm happy with Dallas. After tomorrow's movie, I'll distance myself from Austin. Dallas is my boyfriend, and I love him. I'll spend more time with him and everything, and he won't have to worry about Austin.

Trish and I went to go shopping around the mall after I closed up the store.

"Okay, Ally. What were you doing with that cute blonde boy who walked into the store today?"

"Nothing, we're just friends. He's the new kid" I simply answered.

"Then why did he walk out of the practice room looking disappointed? Did you break his heart, Ally?!"

"No, I didn't! We're just friends! I don't know why he looked disappointed" I lied. Trish could tell I was being dishonest.

"I know something's going on, Ally, and I'm going to figure out what."

"Trish! I have a boyfriend! Remember, Dallas?"

"Well then, just dump him!" Huh. I hadn't really thought about dumping Dallas, I wasn't really the kind of person who did that kind of thing...maybe it was something to consider...wait, NO. IT'S NOT. Ugh, what is wrong with me?! I've already promised myself to spend more time with Dallas.

"No, Trish. I am not dumping him. End of story."


End file.
